


You Two Are Perf-Meant For Each Other

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Blind Date, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oops, but not really, set up by mutual friends, this vaguely feels like another fic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Maya say they have the perfect person picked out for Lucas. He refuses to be set up with someone by his friends (mostly because when those two plan something it always goes wrong), but they swear that it'll work. Will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Are Perf-Meant For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I am going down with this ship. It must become popular. Please. Somebody. Anybody. DEAR JESUS PLEASE LOVE THESE DORKS AS MUCH AS I DO, OK?

From where he was on the fire escape, Farkle could see that Riley and Maya were talking about something. No, that was wrong. They were discussing something, and it seemed to be important, from what he could tell. Luckily, they had left the window open.

"They're meant for each other," Maya declared. Farkle assumed that Riley had previously disagreed with this statement.

"You're right. They'd be perfect together, they're...they're perfmeant for each other!" Riley admitted. At first Farkle thought they might be talking about a tv show or something.

"Did you just make that up?" Maya asked dryly. Riley rolled her eyes.

"They're so perfectly meant for each other I needed a new word to describe it," she defeneded her new word.

"But how do we get them together?" Maya wondered aloud. That was had gotten Farkle interested, because that sounded like they were talking about real people.

"I got it! We'll set them up on a blind date, and we have to make sure that neither of them know," Riley proposed. With that, Farkle climbed back down the fire escape as quietly as he could, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

While Riley hadn't wanted to believe  it at first, she had to agree with her best friend. She really liked Lucas, but he wasn't supposed to be with her. There was someone that he fit much better with: Farkle. And they were going to get them together, or her name wasn't Riley Matthews.

Riley and Maya's plan was pretty simple. Maya would approach Lucas, and tell him about their blind date idea, and Riley would go to Farkle with the same intent and convince him to go on the date. They had the place for the date picked out, too; the boys would be going to Svorski's, where they would see how perfmeant for each other they were.

"Ranger Rick," Maya greeted Lucas in the hallway the next day at school. "Just who I was looking for."

"What do you want, Maya?" Lucas asked. He was a little surprised to see her without Riley for once, but he didn't think too much of it.

"Do you have plans on Friday night?"

* * *

Riley scanned the halls for Farkle. Thankfully, he was no where near Lucas, so this woud be easy (at least, she hoped it would). She bounded up next to Farkle, ready to put the plan into motion.

"Hi Farkle," she said, cheerful as ever (maybe a little more than usual).

"Hi Riley. Where's Maya?" Farkle asked. "You two are always together."

"I'm not sure where she is. Are you doing anything Friday?" Riley inquired.

_They were talking about me?_ Farkle thought. "No, why? Did you want to hang out?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with a friend of mine."

* * *

"You want to set me up on a blind date," Lucas repeated, staring down at Maya in confusion.

"My friend is perfect for you. Or are you already with someone?" she said, raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

"You know I'm not. At least tell me something about the girl," he grumbled.

"What makes you think it's a girl? I know you're from the bible belt or whatever, but try to be a little more open minded," Maya reprimanded.

"Ok, then tell me about him," Lucas said without missing a beat. He wasn't going to admit it, but he had had a boyfriend in Texas before they moved. That would just be another thing for Maya to make fun of him for.

"You can't tell him I said this, but he's smart, sweet, cute, and a little quirky but it works for him. If you tell him a word of that, I'll kill you," Maya listed, ending it with a threat because her talking good about someone would ruin her rep.

"I don't know..." he mumbled. Maya setting him up with someone sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

"Listen here, Sundance Kid, if you don't go on this date, I'll tell the whole school about how unsurprised you just were when I said I was setting you up with a guy."

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this date? Do I at least get a name?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I'll at least say it's a guy," Riley answered vaguely.

"Oh, ok. Farkle loves the ladies, but he also loves the guys," he said calmly. He hadn't expected his friends to set him up with a boy, but he didn't mind.

"He's like, the all-American poster kid. He's polite, and respectful, and he's really kind," Riley described. Farkle could only think of one person who fit that description, but he wasn't going to tell her that he knew.

"Sounds like my type of guy. I'll bet he's a total _pretty boy_ , too," he chuckled. Riley and Maya wanted him to go out with Lucas. And he was totally going to. "I guess I'll go."

* * *

When Friday came, Lucas walked to Svorski's alone. His date didn't appear to be there yet, so he got a table, ordered a drink, and sat and waited for whoever he was to show up.

"Lucas!" a familar, enthusiastic voice called out. He looked up to the door, where Farkle stood smiling at him. He then crossed to the booth where Lucas sat, and slid into the seat across from him.

"Are you...?" Lucas asked, trailing off. If Farkle was his mystery date, he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Yup. I knew it was you when Riley told me," Farkle explained. "I would have said something, but I wanted to see your reaction."

"Maya said a lot of nice things about you," Lucas laughed. "She told me she'd kill me if I told you that. She also said she thought we were perfect for each other."

"And what are your thoughts on that?"

* * *

Riley watched for Lucas and Farkle at school Monday morning. Maya was watching too, but she didn't make it as obvious. When the boys walked up hand in hand, she smiled to herself. She was right. They were supposed to be together.

"Ladies," Farkle said with a grin.

"I take it your date went well, Ranger Rick," Maya snickered.

Riley squealed happily and pulled both boys into a hug. "You two are perfmeant for each other!"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please ship this with me. Write fics for me to read. Plez. Pretty plez.


End file.
